


You Never Love Anything Like You Love Your First Child

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And he loves his little son, Babies, Baby Eskel, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grandpa Barmin and Uncle Rennes have doubts, He’s a proud papa, New Dad Vesemir, Parenthood, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: The moment Vesemir had first held his son in his arms, the lad already had him wrapped around his chubby little finger.The rest of the witcher’s pack fear that he’s becoming far too attached to his child of surprise.
Relationships: Eskel & Vesemir (The Witcher)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	You Never Love Anything Like You Love Your First Child

Vesemir awoke just as his tiny son’s cries began to sound off from the crib.

He’d grown accustom to this now, thank Gods. When he’d first brought the baby home, the lack of sleep nearly had him dead on his feet during fencing class.  
Now his body and mind could run on the few hours he managed to get in between Eskel’s nightly feedings.

“I hear you, pup.” The witcher yawned, rubbing tired eyes and slicking back several strands of wild brown hair from his face as he made his way to the hearth, where two bottles of goat’s milk were keeping warm in a pot of hot water. He chose one, taking care to ensure that the milk wouldn’t be too warm for Eskel, then crossed the room again to collect his wailing son.

“Now, now, no need for such racket, my lad.” He spoke gently to the baby, setting the bottle aside for a moment so that he could pick little Eskel up in his blankets. The babe’s cries settled as he was brought into his father’s familiar arms, but only just. He was still hungry after all. “See? Papa’s here. Papa’s got you. You’re alright.” Vesemir continued to coo softly to the pup as he took him over to the rocking chair and sat down to feed the boy.

Eskel accepted the bottle right away, drinking hungrily and finally calming down.

“There.” Vesemir sighed softly, rocking back and forth with his son in his arms. “Feel better now?”

All he received in reply was a little grunt, but it brought a smile to his tired face all the same.

...

“Vesemir.” Barmin’s tone wasn’t quite scolding, but just troubled enough that his son knew that he was about to be given a lecture. Probably a long one.

“Something wrong?” The younger wolf turned to address his father, his own little pup wrapped up comfortably and sleeping in a soft handmade sling fastened across Vesemir’s chest.

Barmin looked down to little Eskel and then back up to meet his son’s eyes, arms crossed before him in a disapproving fashion. “The pup is to be left with a sitter during the day.” He reminded Vesemir. “We’ve discussed this already, have we not?” 

“No need for a sitter.” The younger wolf insisted. “He’s my child. My responsibility and no one else’s.”

“You have other responsibilities to attend to, boy. Don’t forget that.” Barmin reminded him firmly, even as Vesemir turned away from him again. His next class was arriving already. This conversation could wait until later. Or never. Vesemir hoped for the latter.

“Sorry, Master. I have students to teach.” The elder witcher growled as his son bravely waved him away. “Surely you understand.”

“You’re becoming far to attached, son.” Barmin snarled from behind his young wolf. “But we’ll speak of this later.”

“Hmm.” Vesemir rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.”

...

“Heard dear old Dad gave you a talking to earlier.” Rennes chuckled, standing at the doorway to Vesemir’s private chambers. 

Vesemir hummed, holding Eskel up against his shoulder and patting his back to burp him. “Adon told you?” He assumed. “That little prick knows I hate it when he sneaks around for the sake of gossip.” 

Rennes chuckled, coming to sit down with his brother on the edge of the bed. “He’s just bored here during the Winter. Nothing better to do...How’s the pup?”

“Happy. Healthy. Couldn’t ask for better.” Vesemir grinned, amused, when he heard his tiny son belch softly. “Now that’s no way to greet your Uncle, Eskel.” He jested.

His brother smiled softly then frowned with worry. “Ves...” He sighed. “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but I believe the old man’s right.”

Vesemir scoffed. “You think I’m too invested in my son, do you?” He muttered, holding onto Eskel protectively as the baby cooed at him. “Well you can fuck off, Rey. He’s my son. What the hell else do you all expect from me?”

“Ves, I’m only saying this because I’m worried for you.” Rennes promised. “You know that the trials are...”

“Don’t talk to me about the trials.” Vesemir growled. 

“Vesemir...”

“Rennes, just get out!” The younger witcher snapped at his elder brother. “I don’t want to hear this shit from you too!”

Rennes sighed and stood from the bed, making his way towards the door without another word of argument. “Dinner’s nearly ready.” He reminded Vesemir. “Should I send a cook up with your plate?”

“Yes.” His brother huffed angrily. “I think that would be best.”

Rennes nodded sadly and closed the door behind him, leaving Vesemir alone with little Eskel.

The baby’s lip quivered, threatening to let out a cry, but Vesemir kissed his head softly and bounced the boy in his arms to settle him. “Don’t you worry.” He promised his son. “Your Papa’s a stubborn man, my lad. He doesn’t care what they think.”

Eskel cooed and rested his head against Vesemir’s shoulder.

“Shh. It’s alright, pup.” Vesemir whispered gently. “Go to sleep. Papa’s here...Papa loves you.”

He did. Vesemir loved his son. He loved him more than anything.


End file.
